Yugioh Power of The Greek Gods
by Drake Ryuu
Summary: Yugi meets a new kid who has a Greek God Card and then journey to collect all of the Greek God Cards
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Yugioh Power of the Greek Gods  
  
Chapter One-The New Kid  
  
Teacher: We have a new student, Li Chaos.  
  
Li: Hello.  
  
Teacher: Mr. Chaos why don't you sit next to Yugi Mouto.  
  
Later at lunch.  
  
Yugi: Hi Li do you duel?  
  
Li: Yeah lets duel now.  
  
Yugi: Sure.  
  
LP  
  
Li: 8000  
  
Yugi: 8000  
  
Li: I'll go first, I play this in defense mode and play this card face down.  
  
Yugi: I play Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) and attack your face down card.  
  
Li: Wall of Illusion (1000/1850) not only do you lose 150 LP Neo goes back into your hand.  
  
Yugi: 7850  
  
Yugi: I play one card face down and end my turn.  
  
Li: I play La Jinn (1800/1000) and attack you directly with La Jinn and then I play Ookazi taking 800 LP and end my turn.  
  
Yugi: 6250  
  
Yugi: I play Skilled Dark Magician and play three Book of Secret Arts to summon Dark Magician (With Book of SA 3400/3000).  
  
Li: Reverse Trap.  
  
Dark Magician (1600/1200)  
  
Yugi: I end my turn.  
  
I tribute both of my monsters for the Blue Eyes White Dragon and attack Dark Magician and end my turn.  
  
Yugi: 4850  
  
Yugi: I play three Tribute Dolls to summon Slifer (3000/3000), and then I flip over Sword and Shield and attack your Blue Eyes.  
  
Li: 7500  
  
Li: I play Ultimate Offering to summon three monsters and tribute them to summon a Greek God card, Ares God of War (6000/6000 Effect: Can attack 3 times at the cost of 500 LP each) and attach three Axe of Despair.  
  
Li: 5500  
  
Li: Then I attack Slifer and then you directly.  
  
Li: 4500  
  
Yugi: 0000  
  
Yugi: That was a good duel, where'd you get that Greek God card.  
  
Li: I got it while I was visiting Greece, Yugi is that a Millennium Item.  
  
Yugi: Yeah  
  
Li: I have one too  
  
Li pulled out of his pocket a golden pencil.  
  
Li It's the Millennium Pencil, what ever I write comes true and what ever I draw comes to life it has a Yami sprit he was an ancient Egyptian artist and scribe his name is Kao.  
  
*****************  
  
What do you think for my first story. Review 


	2. A New Tournament Arises

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Chapter 2- A New Tournament Arises  
  
For the students of Domino High it was Spring Break. Li had gotten to know everyone pretty well. Li had met Marik and Marik is now part of the group. Everyone (including Mai) had met at the Turtle Game Shop. They were going to buy a pack of the new booster pack, Wrath of The Gods it was based on Greek and Egyptian mythology.  
  
Joey: What's this card? Hephaestus (6000/6000).  
  
Li: That's a Greek God card.  
  
Joey: Whoa  
  
Yugi: Is this one too, Hades (9000/9000).  
  
Li: Yeah  
  
Tea: What about this Aphrodite (6000/6000).  
  
Li: That's the Greek god of Love.  
  
Grandpa: Hello kids, have you heard of the new tournament, Chaos Kingdom, only duelist ranked 5 or higher can be in the tournament.  
  
Ranks  
  
Li: 9  
  
Yugi: 9  
  
Joey: 8  
  
Tea: 8  
  
Marik: 9  
  
Mai: 9  
  
Kaiba (who just walked in): Well dog you're an 8, must be a mistake.  
  
Joey: We'll duel to see if it's a mistake.  
  
Kaiba: Let's go to Kaiba Land.  
  
Li: I know a faster way to go.  
  
Li drew a Blue Eyes White Dragon with his Millennium Pencil.  
  
Li: Let's go  
  
Everyone got on the Blue Eyes.  
  
At Kaiba land.  
  
Joey: 8000  
  
Kaiba: 8000  
  
Joey: I'll go first, one card face down and a defense monster.  
  
Kaiba: Only a dog plays defense, I play La Jinn (1800/1000) in attack mode.  
  
Joey: Trap hole.  
  
Kaiba: I end my turn.  
  
Joey: One card face down and a monster in defense.  
  
Kaiba: I play Ultimate Offering to summon two monsters and tribute them for Blue Eyes White Dragon and I attack you left face down card.  
  
Kaiba: 6500  
  
Joey: Cyber Jar (900/900)  
  
Joey's New Hand  
  
1.Spike Tomb (Trap) 2.Hephaestus (6000/6000) 12 stars  
  
3.Time Wizard (500/400) 2 stars  
  
4.Baby Dragon (1200/700) 3 stars  
  
5. Dark Fire Soldier #1 (1700/1150) 4 stars  
  
Joey: 3 cards in defense.  
  
Kaiba's Cards  
  
1.Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) 7 stars  
  
2.Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) 7 stars  
  
3.Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500) 3 stars  
  
4.Crush Card (Trap)  
  
5.Hitotsu-Me Giant (1200/1000) 4 stars  
  
Kaiba: Two cards in defense and one face down and I end my turn.  
  
Joey: I tribute all of my monsters for Hephaestus, God of Fire (6000/6000) and I play the Monster Reborn I just drew to bring back Dark Fire Soldier #1 and because of Hephaestus effect, raise the attack of all fire type monsters by 300 points. Dark Fire Soldier #1 (2000/1150) attack his right defense card and Hephaestus attack the left card.  
  
Kaiba: Saggi with the Crush Card and Hitotsu-Me Giant say good bye to your monsters.  
  
Joey's monsters were still there.  
  
Joey: Hephaestus negates the effect of my opponent's Trap cards only your monsters are destroyed.  
  
Kaiba: No!  
  
Joey: I place one card face down and end my turn.  
  
Kaiba: This card will end it first I play Athena's Wish it allows me to play a monster with 5 stars or high at no cost, so I summon My Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then I use Reward of the Gods (doubles any monsters attack) on it doubling it's attack to 6000. Then I play Punishment of the Gods; it reduces my opponent's LP by half of their monsters attacks points.  
  
Joey: 4000  
  
Kaiba: Then I attack your Dark Fire Soldier #1.  
  
As Kaiba went to attack his BEWD fell into a tomb and spikes rained from the sky into the tomb.  
  
Kaiba: What!  
  
Joey: You activated my trap Spike Tomb it destroys the attacking monster and it's attack points gets deducted from your life points.  
  
Kaiba: 500  
  
Joey: Now I attack you with my Greek God.  
  
Kaiba: 0000  
  
Li: Joey finally won against Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Well Joey, that's right I called you Joey, you finally beat me you can have my BEWD.  
  
Joey: All right! But don't you need this for your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Kaiba: No I have Cyber-Stein (700/500)  
  
Grandpa: Joey your now ranked 9.  
  
***************  
  
Review 


	3. Tea Vs Weevil

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
(Blah, blah, blah) = thinking  
  
Tea's deck is a dark magician girl theme (mostly girl spell casters)  
  
Yugioh Power of the Greek Gods- Chapter Three Tournament Starts Tea Vs. Weevil  
  
Pegasus: The rules are simple  
  
6000 LP  
  
2. Tribute summon  
  
3. Wager the rarest card and cards of the winner choice limit 5 cards (not including rarest card)  
  
Pegasus: You must also wager keys you start with 1. Theses are special keys that open a door to the finals. You need 5 keys to get to the finals. Let the duels begin.  
  
Weevil: (I have to duel someone weak) Tea I challenge you to a duel  
  
Tea: I accept  
  
Tea: 6000 LP  
  
Weevil: 6000 LP  
  
Tea: I'll start first with one card in defense.  
  
Weevil: I play Giant Flea (1500/1200) in attack mode and attack your card  
  
Tea: Mystical Elf (800/2000)  
  
Weevil: 5500LP  
  
Tea: I tribute my Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) and attack your Flea  
  
Weevil: 5000LP  
  
Weevil: I play Javelin Beetle Pact and sacrifice two monsters from my hand to summon Javelin Beetle (2450/2550) and attack your DMG  
  
Tea: Reinforcements DMG (2500/1700)  
  
Weevil: 4950  
  
Tea: I play Queen's Plea and sacrifice to monsters from my hand to summon the Spellcaster Queen (3500/3000) and attack you with DMG  
  
Weevil: 2950  
  
Weevil: I play Card Master it allows both players to summon a monster from you deck, hand or graveyard and I summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.(3500/3000)  
  
Tea: I summon Aphrodite the goddess of Love (6000/6000) I can control one of you monsters and I attack you with all I got  
  
Weevil: 0000  
  
Tea: I pick the Javelin Beetle cards.  
  
Li: Tea won!!!  
  
Yugi: Good job Tea  
  
Mai: You sure showed him  
  
Marik: You did great Tea  
  
Somewhere else  
  
???: Hahahaha I shall get their Greek Gods 


	4. Li Vs Rex

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Chapter 4- Li Vs Rex  
  
Joey: I'm hungry  
  
Mai: Your always hungry  
  
Li: Fine lets go eat over there  
  
???: Can I take your order  
  
Li: Yeah I want a cheeseburger and-Rex!  
  
Rex: Yeah  
  
Joey: Why are you working at a dump like this  
  
Rex: I needed extra money, and since I'm in the tournament this is a good place to find duelist because duelists need food so I'm working at a hamburger stand  
  
Li: Well let's duel, if I win I get all your keys and we get free food  
  
Rex: If I win I get all your keys and you have to pay double  
  
Li: Agreed, I have 2 Keys  
  
Rex: So do I  
  
Joey: Wait how'd you get 2  
  
Li: While Tea was dueling I went off and dueled some kid  
  
Li: 6000  
  
Rex: 6000  
  
Rex: I play one card in defense  
  
Li: I play two cards face down and one in defense  
  
Rex: I play Offerings to the Gods, it lets me summon a monster, 5 stars of higher, by discarding the rest of the cards in my hand and one monster on the field and I summon Tri Horned Dragon (2850/2350) and I attack you face down card  
  
Li: I flip over Mirror Reflector it sends the attack back at another of your monsters and in this case back at you  
  
Rex: 3150  
  
Li: Now I sacrifice my face down monster for Angel of Light (2500/3000) in attack mode  
  
Rex: Now I play Polymerization to fuse Tri Horned Dragon and Serpent Night Dragon to form Dark Nightmare Dragon (3500/3200) and I attack your Angel  
  
Li: Waboku  
  
Rex: I end my turn  
  
Li: I play Graveyard Mirror, which allows me to take a Magic or Trap from each of our graveyards and I choose Polymerization and Mirror Reflector and I fuse Angel of Light and Demon of Darkness from my hand to summon Dragon of Divine Chaos (3600/2900)  
  
Rex: I play 3 Ax of Despairs and 2 Dragon Nails to power up my dragon Dark Nightmare Dragon (7700/3200) and attack  
  
Li: It has an effect that can be used more than once, the effect is like the effect of the Gate Guardian Pieces, Chaos Shield up  
  
As the Nightmare Dragon attacked the Dragon of Divine Chaos it raised a shield scattering the attack.  
  
Li: Now I play 2 Type Split to make all my monsters Machines and Dragon and then I play Limiter Remover and Weapons Exchange to get all your equip cards and give them to Dragon of Divine Chaos(11400/2900) and attack you Nightmare Dragon (3500/3200)  
  
Rex: 0000  
  
Rex: Okay here are my keys and the food what cards do you want  
  
Li: Tri Horned Dragon, Serpent Night Dragon and Dark Nightmare Dragon  
  
Tea: Way to go  
  
Li: I'm almost in the finals  
  
In a bush near Yugi.  
  
???(From Chapter 3): With this *holds up The Greek God card Zeus* I'll soon get their God cards and rule this pathetic mortal world or my name isn't.Mark Chaos 


End file.
